Akito's Independance Day
by JEFangirl18
Summary: Akito lives with her parents, and her mother is a drunk. The only thing is, her mother hits her father, instead of her. Akito is a child.


Akito's Independence Day

Akito's mother is abusive. But not to her, but to her father. And she has to see it everyday, also.

After school she went straight home. She couldn't to see her father. On Thursdays he gets off work early and plays with her. And her mother didn't know which was a good thing, otherwise that's just another day he gets hurt, but since she doesn't they get more time together.

She got home and opened the door to see her father on the ground and her mother yelling. Luckily they didn't see her, or hear her, come in the house, so she just turned around and left them. She decided to go to her friend's house, the only one who knows about that, Shigure.

"So she found out that he comes home early, Acheeto, huh?" asked Shigure. They were in his room and even though there was an age difference they were best friends. She trusted him enough to tell him about her mother and father's relationship, if you could call it that.

"Yeah. How could she? I never told her, and I'm sure father didn't either. So how?" she was sitting on his bed, while he was at his desk.

"Well, you said she hasn't been feeling to well, so maybe she stayed home to day and caught him coming home."

"Maybe. Well can you go on YouTube I want to check my mail." She didn't want to talk about it, so she changed the subject.

"Yeah. I think I sent you something, I'm not sure." Said Shigure moving so she could go on the computer.

"Yeah you did. What's that video attached to it? 'Independence Day by Martina McBride', what's the video about?"

"Just something I thought you'd like to hear." He said sitting on his bed waiting for her to start it.

"Okay, I'll listen to it." She said and started it.

_Well she seemed all right by dawn's early light  
Though she looked a little worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again  
But daddy left the proof on her cheek  
and I was only eight years old that summer  
And I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town  
On Independence Day  
Well word gets around in a small, small town  
They said he was a dangerous man  
Mama was proud and she stood her ground  
she knew she was on the losin' end  
Some folks whispered some folks talked  
but everybody looked the other way  
when time ran out there was no one about  
On Independence Day  
Let Freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a  
Day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay, it's  
Independence Day  
Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July  
By the time that the firemen come  
They just put out the flames,  
and took down some names  
And sent me to the county home  
Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong  
but maybe it's the only way  
Talk about your revolution  
It's Independence Day  
Let Freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a  
Day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay, it's  
Independence Day  
Roll the stone away  
It's Independence Day_

When the video finished, Akito was in tears and Shigure was looking pleased with himself.

"Why'd you send me that video? Why did you make me watch it!? Why!?!" her voice was cracking, you could tell she was crying.

"Because I thought that you needed to know that what happens isn't suppose to." Said Shigure.

Just then his mother ran in crying. "Shigure, Akito, come with me." She said as she left.

They wondered what was going on, but decided no to ask. So they got in her car and left.

When she stopped the car it was in fount of Akito's house. There was a police car there and an ambulance.

"…we understand sir." Said a police officer, "but you will need to come in for a testimony, you under stand…who's that." He was pointing to Akito and everyone.

When she ran up and questioned what was going on.

"is it okay to tell her?" asked the police officer, quietly,"I mean she looks 10 years old."

"yeah it fine, she witnessed most of it." Said Akira, Akito's fathers name, "so let me tell her."

After explaining it to her she cried on Shigure's shoulder.

Apparently her mother called in sick, and when he came home she was pissed to find out that he did this weekly and didn't tell her. She started to try to kill him and he defended himself. When she drew a blade on him he tried to get away from her and explain why, but instead of listing to him she ran toward him and he defended him self, but in doing so he struck her heart and killed her. She was taken to the hospital, but when he explained how she died they just said forget about her and dumped her in the dumpster and they needed to go in for questioning.

She was crying but it wasn't because she died, but because she knows he would never be harmed again. She was so happy that she did everything that the police asked her to.

And they lived happily ever after!

(I can't believe I made a happy ending, but I'm glad I did…oh and I love calling Akito, Acheeto that I had to make it Shi's little nickname for her) 


End file.
